1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air fresheners for use in masking stale odors in rooms and in vehicles.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past, air freshening devices have been used extensively to suppress objectionable odors present in automotive vehicles, closed rooms and other confined areas. Absorbent articles impregnated with scented chemicals are typically located in passenger occupancy areas of automotive vehicles and in closets, store rooms and even larger rooms in residences and commercial establishments to effectively overcome unpleasant odors produced by smoking materials, mildew, dampness, exhaust and hydrocarbon fumes.
Typical scented deodorizers may be packaged within a cloth or paper wrapping and suspended within a vehicle cab, or room of a building. Alternatively, conventional deodorizers may be packaged in rigid walled enclosures. In some cases, such enclosures are formed of relatively rotatable component elements containing apertures movable relative to each other to vary the degree of circulation of ambient air through the enclosure. However, such devices are not readily positionable and movable to selected locations as desired.
Some conventional deodorizers, usually the softer, lighter variety packaged within cloth or paper wrapping, are frequently suspended by a string, or elastic band from a stem of a rearview mirror, from a light bulb pull chain, or from some other convenient elevated support. When a deodorizer pad dangles in this fashion in an automotive vehicle, it often presents a distraction to the vehicle operator. The sporadic movement of the article hanging from the rearview mirror draws the attention of the operator from the road and other traffic conditions and toward the movement of the deodorizer. Furthermore, because a deodorizer located in this fashion is suspended in front of the windshield, it acts as a visual obstruction to the vehicle operator. As a result, conventional automotive vehicle deodorizers subject the vehicle operator and other passengers to unnecessary visual fatigue and are indeed a traffic hazard. Similarly, when suspended from light bulb pull chains or clothes closet hooks, they interfere with a person's normal movement within a room or closet, or occupy space that is better utilized for garment storage.
Alternatively, and particularly in the case of deodorizers which include rigid walled containers, an air freshener case may be placed upon a shelf or other lateral surface. In automotive vehicles, however, such devices frequently fall to the vehicle cab floor as a result of jostling motion of the vehicle. In closets, valuable shelf space is occupied when a container rests upon a shelf, and frequently the container is covered with stored material, and is thereby rendered ineffective.